And I Will Love You
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: Inuyasha takes a night to think about his love for Kagome. Whilst sitting next to her and Kagome wakes up and Inuyasha pours his soul out to her. Remember: NOW THREE CHAPTERS! READ ALL! IK
1. The Whisper

**Author's Notes: **This is a short little one-shot I didAll by myself, too! I feel so good now! Laura didn't help me at all! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, it was barely two pages on word, but I love it anyway because it's the only one I've been able to finish on my own with no help! hugs her story

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. Those belong to Rumiko-sama and the wonderful Viz corp. But the world would be a better place if I _did _own him! I would never complain again!

**Key: **This one-shot story is in Inuyasha's point of view

**And I Will Love You**

I look down at my claws and laugh lightly at the little gleam of light given off when they move under the moonlight. They never used to shine. Now that I think about it, a lot of things changed when _she _came into my life. My heart, for example.

I could never open up; I always had to stay in this nice little shell of my own. But the minute I learned her name by walls came crashing down on all sides. Nothing mattered but her. I groaned slightly at thinking of some of the times I've acted less than smart.

"_My name's Kagome! Ka-go-me!" "I couldn't bear not to see you one last time." "Inu… Yasha…" _

A slight tugging feeling at the corner of my lips. . . I'm smiling. Just by one memory of her. Of course, just looking at her wonderful sleeping body not more than an arm's reach away from me make's so happy. My heart gives a little squeeze when she smiles. So beautiful. . .

My Kagome had a way of doing that. Well. . . she isn't mine, but thinking it makes me even happier.

I slowly reach out a hand and brush away some midnight tresses off her delicate face. He skin is so rich and creamy under my calloused hands. "So Perfect. . ." I mutter.

She gives a soft groan of pleasure and nuzzles my hand that's resting on her cheek. I feel the small smile grow a little wider.

A soft finger traces over her delicate features, running lightly over her bottom lip. Softer than I'd thought. . . Oh how I wished to taste her lips with mine. . .

I was pulled out of my thoughts as a small hand tightened around my own. "Inu. . . Yasha?" her sleepy voice whispers.

Suddenly, I feel terrible. "Sorry Kagome-chan, I couldn't help it. . ." My voice, much to my displeasure, was cracked.

She laughed lightly and pressed a soft kiss to the end of my fingers, causing a small blush to rise up on my cheeks.

I decide I must tell her now or never. "Kagome. . . There's something I want to tell you." Her stormy orbs rested on my face. "What is it Inuyasha?"

I could feel my words getting caught in my throat. "I-I know you think I love Kikyo, but that's not true. The thing is I can't get enough of you. Your soft skin, your sweet smell. . . Kagome I. . . I love you," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Kagome slowly sat up, making me afraid she was mad. "Is all that true?"

I can't bring myself to look her in the eyes! "Yes, Kagome. . . I love you with all my heart."

She slowly crawled into my lap, her head resting on my chest. "Inuyasha, I love you too."

And before I could reply she sat up far enough to press her lips to mine. I could feel those damn butterflies in my stomach again. I quickly kissed her back, deepening our first, but not last, kiss.

Kagome slowly broke the kiss and moved her head to rest in the crook of my neck as I wrap my arms around her and stroke her silken hair. "I'm going to be with you forever, Inuyasha."

"And I will love you for forever and more, Kagome."

Kagome softly nuzzled my neck and soon fell asleep in my arms.

'_You're my first love, Kagome. And you'll be my only love, too.'_ I thought before drifting off as well, my breathing matching hers.

**Author's note's II:** And some peoples on commented that Kikyo was Inuyasha's first love. In my eyes, no. To me, Inuyasha and Kikyo were pulled together by loneliness, they were so desperate the touch of another person. Demented puppy-love, you might say. Plus, now he's only trying to help her because of that darn guilt trip. Well, remember folk, **_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! _**It encourages me to right more! Can't you hear the little linky-button calling you? _"Press me," _it says, _"I like being clicked! You know you want to! Please!"_ NOW GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! 


	2. The Mad and the Madder

**Author's** **Notes**: I don't know if anyone will like this, but since a couple people ask for it, here it is. The continuation of "And I Will Love You." I hope you enjoy, and if I get enough reviews, I'll start on the next chapter. I need five, you heard me, FIVE more reviews before my fingers start typing out the chapter. So please review! (PS, don't hate me for this chapter. O.o)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. That's that.

**And I Will Love You, Chapter Two**

**The Mad and the Madder**

Inuyasha moaned uncomfortably.

"Inuyasha?" he heard.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" the voice asked again. He could feel something shaking him.

"Ka ... Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Oh thank the gods! You're alive!"

"What ... What are you talking about?" he asked, putting a clawed hand to his throbbing temple.

"You mean you don't remember? Inuyasha! You got hit in the head by some demon!"

"You mean ... You mean it was all a _dream_!"

"What was a dream, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, cocking her head.

"Uh ... Nothing," he said, slowly getting to his feet. "Whereare Miroku, Sango, and Shippo?"

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed. "They went to go get some more supplies for you head injury."

"Right ..." Inuyasha felt kind of uncomfortable. What did that dream _mean_ exactly? He couldn't really love her, could he? He felt the bile rise in the back of his parched throat.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah ... Yeah, why?"

"You look a little sick."

"It's, uh, nothing ... nothing." Inuyasha replied weakly.

"Oh, okay then!" Kagome softly pressed a cup of cold water into his hands. "You look a little dry," she explained.

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice her hands seemed to linger on his for a mere fraction of a second longer than need be. He shook his head to get ride of the feeling, taking a sip of the liquid.

Kagome made her way over to the fire to prepare some food. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment, his eyes softening. He quickly bit his lip. _Don't be weak, Inuyasha. You can't really love her. You love Kikyo. You only love Kikyo._

_But ... what about these feelings?_ The other voice in his head questioned. _If you do not love Kagome, then why does your heart squeeze tight in your chest whenever she smiles? Why do your hands itch to touch her? Why do you _long_ for her love in return? _The little voice taunted.

_I don't! _he hissed at the voice.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, snap out of it." He could feel her hand on his shoulder, sense her eyes searching his face for the problem.

"Huh?" He blinked a few times then looked up at her, holding out a bowl of rice for him.

"Sorry I don't have any more ramen, Inuyasha."

_Don't you love how she says you name?_ the voice whispered. _Like it's sugar on the tip of her tongue. _'Inuyasha.' _She says it so marvelously, don't you think?_

_No,_ his mind muttered, hot with aggravation. _I'm not weak. Why would _I _love Kagome? She's nothing but a foolish human. _

_Because she's the only one who loves you back. _The voice haunted him. Was he going mad? _Only one to believe in you. Only one to stand by your side through it all. Only one who isn't truly disgusted by you! Only one to_—

_Shut up! Shut up shut up!_

Kagome stared at him as his shook his head, pressing the palms of his head to his ears.

"Inu ... Yasha?" she whispered, holding out her hand.

_There it is again. Your name ... the lusciousness of the way she says it ..._

_Stop it! _Inuyasha was panting heavily. Kagome was kneeling beside him, a hand on the side of his face.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong!" she kept whispering. The way she said his name was a mantra, swirling over and over inside his brain.

"It's ... it's nothing, Kagome. Nothing ..."

"I don't believe that," Kagome muttered as she let her hand drop off his cheek. "But I don't think you'll tell me the truth ..." Kagome went back to sitting a few feet away from him.

"I'm just ... I'm just going to rest," Inuyasha muttered and hopped into the nearest tree, resting his eyes.

"Mm 'kay," Kagome said in her normal chirpy voice, biting into her rice ball.

Inuyasha swore he only drifted off for a moment, but he woke with a faint grunt from bellow. "Kagome ...?"

"Inu ... Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, trying to fight off an abnormally strong demon.

"Kagome! Why didn't you wake me!"

"I ... I tried!"

He jumped down, claws ready. He thrust his fist into the pit of the youkai's stomach, wrenching out his intestine in a spurt or blood. He raked his talons across the demon's face, the skin peeling off its skull like an apple. The mutilated body fell to the grassed ground, making a sickly gurgling noise as it did so.

Inuyasha flung the blood off his hand, growling. "Are you alright, Kag?"

"N-no ...," came her soft voice.

Inuyasha spun around to look at her. There she was, hunched over as she clutched at her stomach, a slow stream of blood seeping out.

"Oh, Kagome ..." Inuyasha quickly fell down to her side, ripping off a strip of cloth on his haori. He bound it around her waist, trying to stem the flow of blood. "Why are you so stupid?" he said, though there was no insult in his voice.

"I ... I tried to fight it ... fight it on my own ..."

"I noticed," he muttered, pressing his hand to her stomach to help. There was no thought in his mind, apart from the continuous _Help Kagome, help Kagome, help Kagome_.

Kagome pressed her forehead against Inuyasha's shoulder. "It hurts ..."

"I know, Kagome ... I know ..."

Kagome let out a whimper when she felt several drops of water on her head. "Inu ..." Her eyes gazed upward and she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha wiping at his cheek.

"Yeah, Kag?" He didn't know that she'd seen the tears brimming his eyes.

"Nothing ..." She sucked in a deep breath against the pain.

Inuyasha applied a little more pressure, when a thunder cloud let out a loud rumble.

"Shit," he whispered. "Not now. The last thing we need is rain ..." He heard the slight pitter patter of the drops on the leaves before he felt them.

Kagome pressed her body against his, trying to escape the rain. "Damn it ..." Kagome was curled up in his lap and he wrapped his haori around her, so she was up against his warm chest.

"I'm going to lift you on the count of three, okay? We need to find a dry place ..."

"O ... okay," Kagome agreed.

"One ... two ... three." He straightened his legs against he weight, keeping her tight in his arms, as if trying to shield her from the offending rain.

The fire let out a annoyed sizzle as the rain dampened it out and Inuyasha slowly began to walk, his head bowed over Kagome.

He walked for a good half an hour before they came to a big group of trees with huge leaves, large enough for them to gain shelter.

Inuyasha gently set her down on the damp ground, covering her with his haori.

"Inuyasha ..."

He grunted to show his acknowledgment.

"Inuyasha ... Thanks. For everything."

"Be quiet," he muttered with a comforting tone. "You'll strain yourself." He sat right up against her and slid her into his lap. _What am I doing ..._

Kagome, still blood soaked and weak, easily drifted off into slumber in the warmth of Inuyasha's arms.

_Why am I letting her do this ... This is not my normal self ... I can't ... I can't really be in love with her, can I? _Inuyasha's amber orbs scanned the sleeping girls face. Her ivory skin, charcoal lashes kissing her soft cheeks. Her sakura petal lips parted slightly. _Yeah ... Yeah, I can. _


	3. The Lovers and the EvilDoers

**Author's Notes: **Well, here it is. I'm pretty sure I can't drag this story on any longer, and I am deeply saddened I could only get three, very short chapters into it. I love you ALL who review with nice posts and constructive criticism! Cookies and hugs all around! Review for meee! 'Cause it keeps me goooing! (And I'm open to ideas from fans, but I can promise I will probably be too picky to want to write them. My apologize. But if by some odd, freaky accident I do, credit will go to you ... But don't get your hopes up. Heh heh. O.o)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own ... But the plot's mine, anyway. If you can call it a plot.

**And I Will Love you, Chapter Three**

**The Lovers and the Evil-Doers **

"Oh, hell," Inuyasha muttered to the pouring rain. The large leaves they were seeking shelter in were starting to crumble. He covered Kagome's sleeping form with a protective arm.

Kagome stirred slightly. "Inu ... -chan?" came her sleepy voice.

"Umm ... uhhh ..." _Did she just call me Inu-chan? Shit ... now she's even cuter. No no no! Don't think that ... She's not cute ... She's not cute ... Damn, she's cute. _No_! Wrong! _Bad

Kagome pulled her blood-stuck hands away from her stomach, still oozing the red liquid. "Owie ..."

Inuyasha couldn't help but flinch at that. _I can slaughter countless demons, yet I can't stand to see her in pain ..._ "I think ... I think we need to wash that, Kag."

She let out a small hiss of pain as Inuyasha gently set her off his lap onto the soggy ground. He took off his last bit of shirt and held it out into the downpour. "Lift up your shirt."

"What!"

"Just ... I have to be able to get to the wound. You know I suck at this medical crap, and you fighting me won't help at all!"

Kagome slowly peeled away the once-white shirt from her torso, ignoring the thoughts racing through her mind. _He's going to see you with you top off ... He'll have to touch your bare skin ... Oh, Kagome. This is what we've been longing for._

_Hush, now!_ her other mind scolded.

"This'll be really cold," Inuyasha told her before slowly starting to dab at the wound. He could hear her sharp intake of breath at the touch of cloth on her skin. "I ... I'm sorry," he muttered. "I know it's uncomfortable." _Bad Inuyasha! You just apologized! That's _not_ what you do!_

_Yeah, but ... She's unhappy and it's my fault ..._

Inuyasha sat quietly as he dabbed at the wound, his once pure white shirt a now sickly reddish pink color. Once all the blood was gone, he was able to tell what the problem was. "Ah, crap."

"Huh?" Kagome muttered, opening her eyes.

"That damned demon poisoned the wound," Inuyasha cursed, not at all happy.

"Well ... I ... Oh ...," was all Kagome could say, because Inuyasha started to press real hard when cleaning the gash. "Oh oh oh ...," were her pained remarks.

"Kagome ... I have to get the poison out before it spreads, damn it! You'll be screwed if it does!"

"But oh, Inu-chan, it hurts so much! Please! Please just stop!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks; her face dyed an ashen color.

"Please, Kagome. I gotta get this clean. If you stop moving about, I'll ... I'll give you a present, okay?"

"O-okay." She bit back the cries of pain, her teeth sinking into the side of her cheek. Her nails dug into the earth, dirt and grass in her grip.

Eyebrows furrowed, Inuyasha placed a hand above the cut, applying light pressure as he scrapped out the harmful substance. "Just a little more," he whispered more to himself than Kagome.

When the last bit was finally cleared, he tossed the ragged shirt into the rain. "Bandage ... bandage ... bandage ..." His eyes fell upon the hem of Kagome's skirt, but then they wandered to her discarded shirt. "Uh huh, that'll work ..." He snatched it up and tore a long strip from it, ignoring Kagome's feeble protest of "but that's my ...".

He carefully helped her up into a sitting position, and wound the strip of cloth round and round her waist, making sure it was tight enough to keep things out.

When he was finished, Kagome like collapsed against him, breathing heavily. "Ow ... ow ... ow ..."

"Hush," he soothed, running his hand down her back, trying to calm her. "Stop crying, I hate it when you cry." Kagome had her arm wrapped around him, her nails slicing into his back, likely drawing blood. "Don't cry ..." _Why am I acting this way ..._

Kagome tried to stop her crying; telling herself it wasn't that much pain. But she found that she wasn't crying only for the pain ... but for the joy. _He's ... he's acting so nice to me. He's never been _nice_ to me! What's ... what's going on ... He can't love me back ... No, he loves ... he loves Kikyo, not me. ... Not me. _With that thought brought more tears.

"Uh ... Please, stop crying ... If you don't ... I ... I can't give you your gift." _What the hell am I going to give her! I have nothing ..._

_Oh, but you do, Inuyasha. And what you want to give her most of all is—_

Kagome sniffed and looked up towards him, withdrawing her blood-soaked hands from his back. _So much blood ... I may not hate a lot of things ... But blood ... I hate blood. Especially if it's Inuyasha's. _

"Does that mean you want your gift?"

"I ... I guess," Kagome's hoarse whisper came.

"Well ... uh, close your eyes," he instructed.

Getting a little curious, her misty gray eyes slid shut.

Inuyasha fumbled for a few moments, last minutes hesitation. _But I know she doesn't love me ... She'll kill me if I do this ... I know she will. There's no way I can—_

Silencing his thoughts, Inuyasha pressed his lips to Kagome's, before instantly removing them. _I can't believe ... Did I just _do_ that! That ... that was not what I expected ... When Kikyo kissed me ... She was so cold ... so dead. But Kagome ... Kagome is soft, warm. Alive._

Her eyes shot open when he drew back. _Oh my gods. Did he ... did he ... did he just kiss me? No ... No, it must have been my imagination ... he'd never ... _When Kagome looked over at him, Inuyasha was not facing her, but his large tawny orbs stared out at the rain, a far, distant look on his face. A look of deep thought across his features.

"Inu ... Inuyasha?"

He couldn't help but smile lightly at that. _There's my name again ... I love how she says that. I love they way she looks at me. I love ... I love her._

"Inuyasha ..."

"Yeah?" he said, really calm.

"Did you ... I mean, did you ..."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah," his voice nice and gentle.

_He ... he did. He kissed me. Inuyasha kissed me. Does he ... does he love me, as I love him?_ Before her thoughts could question much more, Inuyasha, yes, _Inuyasha_, pulled her into a warm embrace, hiding his face in her hair. Kagome could feel his smile against her tender neck.

"Thank you ... thank you, Kagome." Kagome could feel his breath tickle her ear. He had managed to salvage his haori, and they sat draped in its comfort.

"Inuyasha ... Inuyasha, I have to tell you something." His body went rigid.

_Ah, shit. She's going to ... I know she's going to say something like _'Inuyasha, I don't love you'_ or something ... She's going to break my heart, right when I managed to find it. She's going to ... she's going to—_

"Inuyasha. I love you." Her words poured out fast; he was hardly able to catch them.

Inuyasha felt something in his heart explode, sending sparks throughout his body.

"Kagome, I ... I ..." _I'm going to say it ... I'm going to say it— _"Kagome, I love you too!" he murmured, unable to contain himself. "I love you I love you I love you!" He felt a large pressure lift off his chest, like he was able to breathe better.

Kagome just sat in the silence, her arms around him and her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you," she whispered again.

"_I_ love _you_," Inuyasha whispered back. He held his eyes shut tight, the tears welling up inside me. He kissed her neck, rejoicing in what was now free.

"What're ... what're you doing?"

"Showing you just how much I love you," Inuyasha replied, nudging her with his nose.

"Wh-why?"

"Why? Because ... because I want to."

Suddenly, Kagome's mouth went dry. "But ... what about Kikyo?"

"Yes, what _about_ me?" came an icy voice.

"... Oh, shit." Inuyasha and Kagome peeked outside, their sights set on an unnaturally childish looking Kikyo ... With a big brownish tail coming out of her backside.

"... SHIPPO! I'll _kill_ you!" shouted Inuyasha, rushing out into the now rain-free grounds.

"Let me help!" Kagome responded, and she feebly got to her feet and shuffled after them, unaware of the chuckling couple with their arms around each other.

"I guess they finally fixed everything?" Miroku said bemused.

"Guess so ..." Sango said, resting in her houshi's arms.

**And they lives happily every after ... except Shippo, of course, who was subjected to days of torture and abuse by two young peoples who will remain unnamed. **

**Author's Notes II: **Be VERY happy it was Shippo-chan. I WAS going to leave it at " 'Yes, what _about_ me?' came an icy voice" and have it be an evil, vile cliffhanger ... But I stole that plot from myself about it being Kikyo for another story I'm now working on. So ... I've got that one, the new Sesshomaru/Kagura one that's beginning is painfully similar to that of "Fallen Angel" (another of my works) but as it drawls on it will be DEFFINATLY different, and of course that one that is an evil, angst one that I will never get to. Damn, I've got a lot to do. But you're most likely to see the new Sessh/Kagu or the Kikyo-comes-back one in the next month or so ... But I can never promise anything. Hugs and cookies to yoooous!


End file.
